zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 49
The Distant Stars is the fifteenth episode from the Zoids: Guardian Force anime series based on TOMY's Zoids franchise. Overview The episode begins with a flashback from Raven's past. He talks with his father about their old planet, the "blue planet", and Raven responds that he hates Zoids, and wishes that this other planet has none. At Van's base, a new tactician, Colonel Halford, discusses strategy (albeit rudely), focusing on the need for the Geno Breaker to use foot locks to fire its Charged Particle Cannon. Rease shows up near Raven, in a Geno Saurer built off of data from the Geno Breaker. Rease shows him data on their training exercises, but as he fights, using the Charged Particle Cannon in a sweeping as well as straight-forward manner, she records the time. He then turns on Rease, but Shadow collapses, being able to stay fused to the Breaker for 180 seconds. Rease then proposes to use Zoid Magnite to heal Shadow, but Raven refuses to rely on her and instead threatens her, seemingly indifferent to whether his Organoid dies or not. It is then that she calls upon her insects and shows Raven a continuation of the earlier flashback, and it is revealed that Raven's father used to work on Organoids. However, in their old house, the Organoid that was in a capsule they had found breaks free. Raven returns indoors to see his parents dead, with the Organoid (Ambient) standing over their corpses. In the background, a shadowy Hiltz looks on. Some time later, Raven is picked up by the priest (in the flashback, a republican soldier) of the Wind Colony (Leon), and is cared for by both him and Dan Flyheight, Van's father. Dan thinks about adopting Raven after his current mission is over, but in the next mission, they find an Organoid capsule. This is ill fated, as Prozen sorties a force to steal it from them. Dan tries to fight them off, but is faced with overwhelming power. Halford tries to destroy the capsule, but instead awakens Shadow and sets it free. As Prozen's men take after the Organoid, Dan performs a suicide attack and annihilates the whole battalion. Raven goes after Prozen, who, impressed by his fortitude, takes him in and gives him his now infamous name, after his dark hair. He trains Raven as a specialized fighter and eventually, when Shadow is recaptured after five years, the black Organoid is given to Raven. Untamed, Raven tackles and eventually subdues Shadow, and the flashback ends, a point in time just before the series begins. Raven awakens in a mysterious cave, and is brought before the Dark Kaiser. Raven proclaims that he no longer answers to him and sets off to destroy Van, knowing now that he has a limit to his time, but does not believe it to be a problem, while Van and the others continue their training. Zoids *Cannon Tortoise *Blade Liger *Hammer Head *Gustav *Dibison *Geno Breaker *Geno Saurer *Command Wolf (flashback) *Godos (flashback) *Iron Kong (flashback) *Molga (flashback) *Red Horn (flashback) *Zaber Fang (flashback) Trivia *The Colonel states that the Charged Particle Cannon on the Geno Breaker takes one minute and five seconds to recharge (although, given his other inaccuracies, whether this is actually true or not is debatable). * The Wind Colony's priest's name is "Leon". This is the only time in the series his name is used. * When Dan talks to Raven he mentions "I'll need a break if I'm going to have two kids to look after", which is unusual because he already has two children, Van and Maria. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Guardian Force Episode